The End of the First Quarter
by TwilightFanatic499
Summary: Bella Swan is a half witch half vampire who created the vampire race and is runnining from her father. she plans to kill them but if you kill an original the rest of the vampires in that bloodline die too... full summary inside
1. Preface

**Hi Guys! I am really excited to write this fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. It might be a bit hard to come up with more but I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYERS**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**ISABELLA SWAN IS A HALF WITCH HALF VAMPIRE WHO IS RUNNING FROM HER FATHER WHO WANTS TO USE HER TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE WORLD. SHE HAS CREATED THE VAMPIRE RACE AND PLANS TO DESTROY THEM BUT IF AN ORIGINAL DIES SO DO ALL THE VAMPIRES IN THAT BLOODLINE, SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE MEETS HER SOULMATE WHO IS UNDER THE BLOODLINE OF HER FATHER. CAN SHE KILL HER FATHER KNOWING HER LOVE WILL DIE, OR WILL SHE LIVE WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF HER FATHER TAKING CONTROL OF THE WORLD?**

**THIS IS ROUGHLY BASED OFF OF VD SO ANY INFORMATION I USED FROM THEM GOES TO ALL THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

PREFACE

When I say I was terrified, I didn't mean when you hear a loud crash of thunder above your roof, or the spook of a haunted mansion. I mean that I was really, honestly, and truly scared. Not for me, never for me. All the things I have done have led me up to this moment and I guess I deserve this but they don't. Never them. All they have done was take care of me and make sure I felt welcome even if I never really wanted it. _He_ especially doesn't deserve to feel the pain of my mistakes because if it weren't for me he wouldn't need to feel the burn of the fire that lies not in his throat but around his body. He doesn't deserve to be killed because I didn't surrender. God I should have surrendered and this would have never happened. _He _would have never have gotten hurt. I would have never have gotten hurt. But, if I hadn't have left and if I hadn't of fled to that small town, I would have never felt love. Something I have never felt in my thousands of years of living. And for that I am thankful. I was able to experience one good thing before the death consumed my damned existence.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE PREFACE. HATE IT LOVE IT? REVIEW! I DO TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT DON'T SCREAM AT ME TOO MUCH, I AM AN AMATEUR**


	2. History of Me

**Hi everyone here's another chapter! I hope that I'm doing ok with this, I have only done oneshots so hopefully enjoy!**

**TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS AND I DON'T IN ANY WAY OWN TWILIGHT **

**ANY REFERENCES I MAKE TO VAMPIRE DIARIES ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS ALSO**

Run. That's all I know because that is all I have done is run. Not from the police or from people who want money but my own family. Yes that's right, my family wants to capture me use me for power or kill me completely if I don't cooperate because I am supposedly the only one who can successfully take control of the Earth for my father. But I guess I should introduce myself before I get into any details. I am Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella and I am a half witch half vampire hybrid. Yes that is also correct, I just said I am a vampire and witch mix. You see, it may sound crazy but all these mystical creatures are very common in the modern day world but people are just to oblivious to really look close enough and past the beauty us immortal creatures hide behind.

Now you may think I'm crazy, but I, Bella Swan, 17 years old created the vampire race in just one hour. I was born September 13, 1495 and started out as a mortal witch with four brothers and sisters and two parents. Average family right? Wrong. You see my name was Isabelle Evon Volturi and one day my father, Aro Volturi, went hunting in our village in Italy and was attacked by a now extinct owl whose venom killed anyone they bit. So, Aro was attacked and ran home. I, being the powerful witch in the family, was able to cure him but it turned a bit odd in the end.

He turned a deathly pale white, his eyes a cold ice blue, his skin hard as rock, and he thirsted for our family's blood. I hadn't realized the evil I created until he attacked us while my only sister, Jane Volturi, cut her finger on a piece of firewood. He than attacked and the second vampire was born. Aro saw the power they both had with Jane being able to cause pain with one look and Aro absorbing any of your memories with one touch, he turned us all. We all resembled the other with hard, pale skin, ice blue eyes, dark hair, and blood thirst.

The only strange thing was that I hadn't completely finished the change leaving me half vampire half witch making me more powerful than the others. Aro saw this and wanted us to conquer and control the world. But he needed me, so I rebelled and attempted to destroy all the evil I had created but he saw this and killed my mother, Sulpicia Volturi, in order to show he was in control.

I would have fought them but Jane had her pain and my brother, Alec, who could make anyone unmovable, my other brother, Demetri with his tracking skills, and Felix with his strength I was no match. I still fought and when they each used their powers they were useless against me because I was a shield. I fled than and have been running ever since. I have come close to being captured but by using my compulsion, telepathy, telekinesis, weather control, and able to control the four elements, I was able to escape. I had to find a small town, hence why I am here in Forks, Washington hiding from the disaster than threatens to spill. Here I will come up with a plan to destroy all vampires. How will I do that you ask? Well it is quite simple, if you kill an originalAro, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec, or me any vampire created by us will die if we die, so I if I can kill them all vampires will die and the world will be at piece again. Even if I must die too.


	3. Chapter 3

**I MUST SAY I AM COMPLETELY DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF FOR SIMPLY LEAVING THIS STORY BEHIND AND HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME. I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT WOULD BE INTERESTING. I HAVE A SLIGHT IDEA AND I HOPE I WON'T DISAPPOINT **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AND THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEPHANIE MEYER. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY REFERENCE AND OR INFORMATION USED FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND THEY TOO BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Chapter 3 Barely Escaped

I tried to think of the quietest, unheard of town that was ever heard of in the United States to hide from Aro and came up with the small town of Forks, Washington. It was hidden behind trees and gallons of rain and it was a shred of luck to be outside with the sun shining through a hole in the sky. I nodded my head in decision and closed the tab on the computer in the local library in Jacksonville, Florida. I grabbed my leather jacket off the chair and passed through doors of the library. I never felt the need to drive a car because I never stayed in one place for once and my advanced speed allowed for quick travels but it seemed it would be curious if some strange girl arrived in a small town without a car or local guardian who lived there before.

Quickly dashing off to the car dealer I sped through the process of buying silver 2012 Vanquish with black leather seats with the load of money the Volturi family I had hidden in my possession when I figured I would need to leave Europe soon and travel through air. Once the transaction was complete, I payed for the car to be sent off to Washington.

I left quickly when I saw a suspicious tall man with dark hair, pale skin, and red eyes watching my every movement like a hawk. He must have seen me watching him because he made a quick escape out the front door of the car dealer's, but I knew for sure he forgot my special hearing.

"_I found the target; she's bought a silver Vanquish with the license of 499TKMD9. She must have seen me watching but I have her cornered",_ the man speaking was oblivious one of the Volturi Guards tracking me down. But they shouldn't have underestimated me that much. I wasn't the vampire race creator for nothing.

"_Well what the hell are you waiting for? The longer you wait the faster she will be gone and we will spend another month taken from our dominance over the world!" _from the harshness and outright cold demeanor of the voice I knew it was Aro just by the chills I got from hearing his voice again.

"_On it boss. The witch will be in our reins by tonight. I won't let ya down", _the hunter hushed into the phone before snapping it shut and heading back towards the store. Realizing my predicament of escape I quickly caught up with the short and chubby man who helped me buy the car.

"Actually, I think I'll take my car now. Proves to be more useful now than ever", I rushed quickly to add a hint of compulsion to make the exchange quicker. He beady eyes glazed over and for a moment he looked faint but he came to fast and nodded his head, dazed. He led me to his car and from the smugness I felt behind me the hunter was close behind. Instead of waiting for the fat man to get my car I was forced to make new plans.

"Forget meeting me, you were helping that lovely blonde over there. Forget selling the car to me and don't ever mention me to anyone", I finished my compulsion on the ma and swiftly disappeared leaving a much disoriented man behind. I rushed through the store and immediately recognized my car almost leaving the store through an opening in the back. Not caring who saw I ran, vampires speed, to the car and through myself in, desperate to leave.

In my haste, the hunter managed to catch up with me and was now attacking the bumper of the car. My fear made it difficult to get the key in the ignition but I managed to start the car and speed off. With the vampire attached to the car.

"Dammit get off my car, asshole!" I screamed swerving the car in multiple directions, my goal to get the leach off my trail. Searching inside my jacket for the gun I carried with my silver bullets soaked in vervain, the one weakness to vampires, (A/N Yes, I know total copycat but it worked for the story so don't give me crap ) and opened the car door. Making sure my car was steady I turned and started firing the bullets at the hunter not quite landing on him because of my frustration.

"You dumb bitch! How dare you shoot me! Oh man Aro's gonna get you when I getcha, little witch!" Now the dumb leech was pissing me off. No one called me a dumb bitch! Even if it was a mistake, I CREATED the vampire race. If it weren't for me he wouldn't exist!

I saw red and for a minute I was scared I let the elements from my witch side carry me over when I let a bit of fire catch his cloak. His face contorted in shock than to panic as he slowly burned. I took this as an opportunity and shot a final shot to where his solid heart should beat. His face showed shock again and he slowly dissolved into a body of veins.

I closed the door and watched in the rearview mirror as I drove farther and farther until I couldn't see his body over the hill. I sighed in relief. I drove to the highway and kept going and going until I reached Forks. Once again, relief washed over me. I escaped. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM WRITING THIS THE SAME DAY I WROTE THE THIRD CHAPTER BUT I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL PUBLISH IT. BUT ANYWAY HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY ENJOY.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OR THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEPHANIE MEYER AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE REFERENCES BY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR UNDERWORLD. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Chapter 4 I don't feel like naming chapters anymore lol

The drive was hectic to say the least but I felt a sort of warm wash over me as I saw the WELCOME TO FORKS sign in large white letters, almost invisible because of the overgrowing weeds and trees around. Forks was beautiful to say the least. The whole land was covered in greenery covering the ground and trunks of trees. The sky was grey as expected and it looked like a thunderstorm might erupt. But I didn't care. I like the wet, the cold, and I absolutely loved thunder storms.

The town was tiny but the people looked friendly and welcoming so I knew I shouldn't worry too much about settling in. Settling in, well shit, I forgot to buy an apartment. Aren't I just a smart cookie? I sighed and looked up and down the streets for something secluded. Almost giving up I noticed a small trail leading into the woods at the end of a road.

Driving my car down the surprisingly trimmed path I found what appeared to be an abandoned white house. It was quite simple with black shutters and white paint. It had a black door and a cement porch. Shrugging at how easy it was I parked the car and walked up apprehensively up to the door knocking slightly.

When I realized no one was home I pushed the door open and found a surprisingly furnished house with a small kitchen, medium living room with a chocolate colored couch. I walked in and found no detectable human scent emanating from the house. Walking up the stairs I found a small and large bedroom both with small beds and dressers. I nodded my approval and grabbed a wad of cash from the back pocket of my jeans. Yup I would have just enough to come up with a plan and kill the Volturi line once and for all.

I walked into the large midnight blue room and found the dresser still filled with clothes that were, fortunately, my size. Thank god I didn't need a shopping trip. Looking down at my attire I noticed the small rips in the over worn black skinny jeans and beat up black and white Converse. I stripped and through the clothes to the ground and grabbing a towel from the closet.

Walking to the bathroom I ran a bath to calm my nerves and relaxed in the scent of calming lavender and chamomile. Letting the bubbles absorb into my pale skin I drifted off into a daze until the flash of lightening woke me from the trance. Suddenly feeling the water go cold and the bubbles fizz out I wrapped the maroon towel around me again and tried off reveling in the relaxing scent of my strawberry shampoo.

Looking in the mirror I really took a look at myself. I wasn't usually a snob but I was beautiful. No question about it; with waist length, curly, dark black hair, ice blue eyes-courtesy of being an original- (A/N. Think about Selene's eyes when she goes all vampy in Underworld. Actually just picture Bella looking like Selene with long, curly hair) and a pale complexion, that of a vampire. See I wasn't a full vampire; something went wrong during the transformation making me half witch half vampire. A hybrid. A freak. I did manage to keep in touch with my supernatural abilities quite well and trained to be able to control them but if I got to angry fire would break loose. Shaking thoughts of my past away I went back to the room quick and changed into shorts and a t-shirt.

What sucked about being half was that half of the vampire abilities were cut? I could walk in the sunlight, sleep, and eat normal food. But I still needed blood, had the speed, agility, and strength, and I lived forever.

Some might say I got it easy but I didn't. I always growl at those who say they want more adventure or danger to their _pathetic_ human life but I knew if I could change what I was I would do it in a heartbeat. Getting angry over nothing helped so I quickly through on my sneakers and jacket, feeling thirst creeping up on me.

I know a lot might hate it but I did hunt humans. I didn't kill them of course but I took enough to leave them tipsy so someone thought it was a drunken night out late. It was easy to do this in popular cities, but Forks? Who in the world got drunk in Forks? Well guess I'll have to use mind control.

Running through the woods to where the hikers were I caught the scent of campers nearby. Ready to make the hunt quick I decided on a story. Damsel in distress. "Hello? Sir, I need your help. I must have gotten lost in the woods and I can't find my friends", I said masking my voice to be distraught and lost. The young immediately piped up at me, taking in my appearance.

"Oh well mam', I am sure I can help back to town", he offered kindly. Hmm he'd a nice kid. I smiled in fake gratitude and pretended to trip over the ground. He caught me, a light smile tinting his lips and I muttered a thank you in fake gratitude. Helping me stand up I got close to his neck.

"What are you-", I was about to bite when I detected another vampire nearby, and not just one. Quickly dropping I said in my compelling voice, "You never saw me and you won't remember anything that just happened. You camping and that it is all" I ended and looked up into golden eyes before dashing in a great escape. Using my gifts to erase my scent so they wouldn't track me, I lunged for the house and locked the door.

"What the hell just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAYYY! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY SO PLEASE ENJOY.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE REFERENCES USED BY VAMPIRE DIARIES OR UNDERWORLD, THEY ALSO BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.**

Chapter 5

I didn't freak out like any normal vampire would if they met another weird vampire. No, all I did was sat and think. I clearly remembered the vampires face before I ran. And let me tell you that when I saw it I almost didn't care that I ran into another vampire.

I might have only gotten a glimpse but the man's- vamps- eyes were an impossible honey suckle gold swirled around like melting amber hooded with dark lashes. His skin was pale like any vampire but it stood out against the bright bronze of his tousled hair that if you looked close, you could see golden strands glowing in the light. He was tall, maybe 6"3', so my head probably came up to his chest with my small height.

I blinked back surprise at the raw anger in the golden orbs that seemed to burn through my skull when he attempted to through me off the hiker I was going to drink from. _Well of course he's angry, you were hunting on his turf, and he probably already knows who you are. Who would want the being that changed his human life to his now damned existence? _

In addition, he did have golden eyes; not the usual striking red most vampires wore from drinking human blood. So in his case, it was quite oblivious that he drank from animals. I pressed my back against the door and slid down till I was in a sitting position. Not even a day in Forks and I've made an enemy. Nice going Bella.

I pressed my fingers to my temples and breathed an unnecessary breath of calm and re-opened my eyes. _Honestly, is anyone watching over me? _I asked myself not expecting an answer. I threw my head against the door so it made a bang. Now how was I going to get a meal without buzz-kill bunny drinker tracking my every move? Damn.

Standing from the ground I took another unnecessary breath before turning around and concentrated on the vampire's smell. It was fresh and clean with the small hint of lavender mixed together with the latest rain and forest. Frowning deeply I tracked him till I found where he lived. I didn't pay attention to the house- I only got a quick glimpse of a large white house in the forest, secluded like mine.

(A/N. Bella's listening for where Edward is so she can hear what he's saying, not his thoughts. _Edward/family talking, _Bella's thoughts)

I could see the boy was walking up the stairs only to be bombarded by a flash of black, spiky hair. Wait am I jealous. Of course you're not, Bella; when you kill the rest of the originals all these vampires will be dead, including YOU. I shook my head and focused on what the family was saying.

_"EDWARD! What happened when you were hunting? One minute I saw you and the next everything was blank", _So this mysterious boy's Edward; hmmm I like it- wait no you don't Bella. You don't feel anything for this cute adorable se- BELLA STOP! The small girl asked letting go of the Edward when a blonde with matching gold eyes and pale skin matching the families wrapped their arms around her. So the girl and Edward aren't together huh? Why do I feel relief?

"_Well Alice if you must know, I was hunting when I saw a vampire about to attack a human; when she heard me she took off and did this compulsion-like thingy and put him in a trance. I didn't get a good look at her but I caught site of really ice-blue eyes. As to why you didn't see me I have no idea but the human seemed to forget ever meeting her and the encounter as he were told to forget it", _the bronze boy said. So he caught on with my little power huh? Guess I'll to be more careful next time.

Next time?! It is worse enough that you almost got caught, don't go looking for more trouble, this town can't handle any more trouble.

From what I saw their was the tiny pixie- named Alice, the boy earlier- Edward, Alice was with the handsome western looking blonde, a buff looking boy with curly black hair wrapped his arms around a supermodel beautiful girl with blonde wavy hair, another blonde- what is with these blonde vampires?- who looked like a doctor standing protectively in front of motherly figure with caramel hair.

So my mystery boy doesn't have a mate huh? Wait, MY mystery boy. No no not yours Bella. You CANNOT get involved.

"_Did she appear to be a threat Edward?"_ the doctor-like man asked. Edward shrugged casually and replied, "_I don't know Carlisle. She didn't attack me so I would say no, but she was going to attack a human so I can't be sure" _so his name's Carlisle. I think I heard of it in the 1600s or so.

"_Well be careful, we can't be sure what she wants. It might just be a passing nomad but if it isn't than we take action", _Edward nodded and ran a slow vampire speed- slow for me- while everyone dispersed into different directions of the magnificent house all at once.

I figured I had seen enough and trailed back into my own mind to think. So I couldn't hunt with them around so definitely not in town. I couldn't show myself as a threat or they might attack. And I couldn't come into close contact with them because I really didn't feel like bothering with speeches of useless vampires that would die in the next year or so.

But why, when I found out this Edward was single and mateless, did I feel a pang of pain erupt up my spine when I thought of killing him. _See Bella, this is why you can't get close, you'll end up rethinking your morals and we can't have that. We must destroy all vampires including you. So if you see them ignore any feelings. You've been alive for centuries; just shut off any connection to humanity and get your mission done._ I rethought these things countless amounts of times before it was etched into my brain.

I yanked the door open and sped to Seattle for a quick bite- if you know what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN BECAUSE I HAVE LEFT THE STORY FOR SO LONG I FEEL THE NEED TO UPDATE QUICKER WHICH IS A HUGE BONUS FOR YOU READERS. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE REFERENCES USED BY VAMPIRE DIARIES OR UNDERWORLD, THEY ALSO BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS**

Chapter 6

It was easier to hunt in Seattle than it would have been in Forks, so I guess that the run-in with the vampire Edward had some plus. I used the usual, drag people into alley, method and drank enough to leave the human looking wasted. It was a major plus for me because I didn't have to worry about it looking suspicious with a weirdo walking around like a drunk teen. I got back home by 10pm so I decided to sleep- one of the advantages of being a half vampire, I got to sleep and eat human food.

I changed from the grimy clothes I wore before and switched to a blue tank-top and short black yoga shorts. I threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and shut off the light, and thought _Thank god the power still works, seems weird that no one lives here. Maybe they just abandoned it and now they are paying the bills with their money from the bank._

My vision clouded in bronze and gold proved to make sleep difficult but I managed to fall asleep in a record of time in the surprisingly comfy bed. I didn't usually dream so when I saw a vision blurring before me I guess you could say I was a little more than confused by its presence.

There was an older woman with strange turquoise beads hanging from her neck sitting at a small desk in a bookstore with strange wind chimes and aortic oils and perfumes set behind and around her elderly body. She had tan wrinkled skin with grey hair hanging loosely in a braid on the right side of her head with almond shaped green eyes that made the quote about eyes being windows to the soul appear true just by one look in their forest depths.

The woman simply smiled, her wrinkly face growing wrinklier- if it was possible. She raised her hand and spoke in a weird hypnotic voice similar to the one I used when I compelled something.

"You live one path but yet you are guided to another, choose wisely child and may the fates show mercy one your soul as you defeat the evil while whipping out the good", the vision blurred again after the woman spoke into a dark dungeon like basement which held a heavy looking oddly familiar black coffin. Just as the casket was about to open the alarm to my clock went off.

My whole body arched up into a sitting position as I patted around me looking for the half open-lid. What was so familiar about the design on the coffin? Who was in it? What was that old lady talking about in my- I stopped thinking. Why was I going nuts over a dream? I mean, I know I don't usually get them but it was probably just a figment of my imagination scaring the crap out of me because of yesterday's encounter with the big bad vampire I laughed at the buzz-kill bunny drinker being scary to me. Haha, yeah I really like that new nickname for Eddie. Buzz-kill bunny eater. It had sort of a ring to it. I shook my head. I really was going crazy wasn't I. First the dream, and now laughing at a name? _Well that's what you get for reading too into things that mean nothing. _I thought climbing from the queen bed and rolling the midnight blue covers up in a neat fashion. In my loony state I had wasted 10 minutes of readying myself for the grand entrance of big, bad, and scary vampire creator- not that anyone knows that- to the unsuspecting Forks High.

I stopped in my tracks. Damn I forgot to call ahead of time, and I could only do one thing. Compulsion. See this is when having an infinite amount of powers came in handy. I quickly grabbed a maroon tank with matching lace, black underwear and bra, blue jeans, and a pair of black socks rushing to the bathroom.

After I dressed I brushed my teeth and fixed the rat nest that was my hair. I contemplated on putting on makeup but decided against it. I looked good without it and my lashes were long and thick anyway so no need to waste my _precious_ time.

I flitted down the stairs skipped breakfast for today. Human food didn't give me strength- only blood did- but eating food made me feel more normal so I made it a habit of eating at human hours. I inclined my head toward the clock and grabbed my leather jacket and Converse throwing them on quickly. I dashed to my car and felt it roar to life under me as I drove down the path to the main road.

From there I went to the highway in search of an exit for the school. What felt like eternity I pulled up into a large parking lot in front of a building that looked like a bunch of houses plastered together with matching red bricks and black framed windows.

As I pulled up, I became acutely aware of the stares and gawks I was getting but chose to ignore it. I pulled into an empty spot and shut down the car, grabbing my bag. I hopped and landed gracefully on the blacktop walking towards the entrance letting whispers whisk through one ear and out the other.

"_Damn isn't she a hot thang' I wanna get me some"_ Ugh, stupid hormonal teenage boys.

"_Wow she is hotter than Rosalie! Can't wait to see her face when new girl sees her" _Hmm well looks like I've got competition, eh?

"_Ugh, she's not even that pretty. Who the hell does she think she is?!"_ Wow, that is one annoying voice now isn't it, haha. Hope I won't run into again. I walked up the cement stairs still hyper aware of the stairs and murmurs but they just made me smile.

I pushed open the door to the school and smirked, a smirk that could rival anything. _Well Forks High here I come._

**SO THAT'S IT I REALLY DO WANT REVIEWS BUT THAT'S OK IF I DON'T GET THEM CAUSE' IT FEELS COOL TO WRITE A STORY FOR OTHERS TO SEE. SEE YA LATER. MUCH LOVE…. TWILIGHT FANATIC 499**


End file.
